ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2017/April
April 5 Instagram :"�� ✨ @tiffanyandco" 12-16-16 David Sims 004.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 001.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 002.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 003.jpg April 7 On the set of "A Star Is Born" in LA Lady Gaga was photographed by Neal Preston on the set of "A Star Is Born". 4-7-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by American Eagle Outfitters and trousers by Miaou. April 9 Instagram :"Coachella Baby ✌️" 4-9-17 Instagram 001.jpg April 13 Beverly Hills 4-13-17 Out and about in Beverly Hills 001.jpeg 4-13-17 Out and about in Beverly Hills 002.jpg April 14 Instagram :"Find the mural in the desert and get something special �� only 250 available! Shot and designed by @l_o_b_s_t_e_r_e_y_e" 4-14-17 Instagram 001.jpg April 15 Snapchat 4-15-17 SnapChat 001.jpeg Instagram :"Almost ready for you @coachella! Thank u for the custom bandanas @alexanderwangny �� #wangsquad" 4-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg Coachella 4-15-17 Coachella 001.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 002.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella Valley Music & Arts Festival in Indio 001.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 018.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 003.jpg|1 4-15-17 Backstage at Coachella Valley Music & Arts Festival at the Empire Polo Club in Indio 002.jpg|Backstage #''Lady Gaga wears a catsuit by Dbleudazzled.'' April 16 On this day, "The Cure" was officially released as a single after debuting it during Coachella. The Cure - Single Cover.jpg Instagram :"The Cure" The Cure - Single Cover.jpg April 17 Instagram :"Thank you @Coachella! ✨�� See you next weekend!" 4-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg :"I am so excited to star in my first movie alongside someone I'm so lucky to call my friend. I always wanted to be an actress on the big screen. The story of "A Star is Born" is so special and I'm so grateful to Bradley for making my dream come true. Can't wait for you to meet Ally. She has her first scene in 5....⏰" 4-7-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg April 18 On the set of "ASIB" in LA 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 003.jpg 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 004.jpg 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 005.jpg April 21 On the set of "ASIB" in LA 4-21-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg 4-21-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 4-21-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 003.jpg April 22 Instagram :"Coachella makeup test. @sarahtannomakeup @fredericaspiras hair. Up for showing us your version?! Can't wait to sing for you and see all your looks!! #Gagachella" 4-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg Coachella 4-22-17 Coachella 001.jpg 4-22-17 ScheiBe performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg 4-22-17 LoveGame, John Wayne and Just Dance performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg|1 4-23-17 Instagram 001.jpg 4-22-17 Telephone performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg|2 #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Ashton Michael.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison The Faux.'' April 23 Instagram :"✌️Coachella" 4-23-17 Instagram 001.jpg April 24 On the set of "ASIB" in LA 4-24-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg 4-24-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a Mickey Mouse shirt, hat by New Era, and shoes by UGG. Instagram :"Thank you @airbnb �� for my desert home. A wonderful gift!" 4-24-17 Instagram 001.jpg April 25 Twitter :"Festival merch is here Monsters 3 days only! http://gaga.lk/GagaStore" On the set of "ASIB" in LA 4-25-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg April 26 Twitter :"Be a part of A Star Is Born with Bradley and me in LA! http://gaga.lk/greektheatre" On the set of "ASIB" in LA 4-26-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pants by Miaou. Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion